


Snippets

by lovesunny



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesunny/pseuds/lovesunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 short stories about the life of Drake and Josh. Drake/Josh; Drake/Trevor; Slash! Don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> These are my first attempts to write some Drake&Josh fic :)  
> Beta was the lovely spectgem who did an awesome job  
> Love you bb :)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

~300 words. PG rating.

Watching over you

Drake lay wide-awake by Josh's side. The blue comforter wrapped around his waist along with Josh's arm, secure and warm around his middle. His fingers slowly slipped through Josh's hair as his other hand lay on his chest. He let his head rest on that perfect spot on Josh's shoulder as he watched as the other boy slept.

He never thought he could feel this way about another person. Sometimes Drake found himself smiling like goof at the sight of him.

Even though they were just eighteen and Josh would leave for college in the fall, Drake wondered how their lives would be like years from now - never imagining them far apart for too long. And when Drake had found out Josh was going to Harvard, he was happy because Josh was grinning so proudly that Drake couldn't help grinning too.

But Harvard was in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and that was three thousand miles away. Three thousand miles away from California. And three thousand miles away from Drake.

Drake felt something hard settle on his chest. What if Josh met some smart girl? Some one who was better for Josh - far better than Drake could ever be. All he could do was nestle closer to Josh, and vow to spend as much time with him as possible. All he could do was pray Josh won't fall in love with someone else and leave Drake all alone.

The clock on Josh's nightstand read 4:53am. He only had about an hour before he had to sneak out of Josh's bed and get into his own. Their mom always checked on them before she left for work, and he figured her finding them lying half-naked together wouldn't end so great.

But until then, he knew he could enjoy the warmth and security of Josh right there beside him.

 

~322 words. Rated PG.

Pretend

Trevor. It was the first thing Drake thought of as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his middle. But the body behind him was taller and stronger than Trevor's - and immediately Drake felt guilty thinking about him again.

He felt Josh's cheek brush against his and his warm chest pressing close to him, and Drake wished he could stop thinking about someone else.

His first best friend, his first kiss with a boy, his first real relationship, his first sexual experience, his first love – it was all Trevor, it was all with Trevor.

When Drake was fifteen, he and Trevor agreed they could kiss girls so that they wouldn't attract attention. Drake always stood by their agreement, never going father with a girl. He still remembered the dangerous feeling, the wrongness he felt as he kissed other girls, all for Trevor and their fears of getting caught. And there was nothing that could describe the pain in his chest, aching, relentless pain, when he found out Trevor was sleeping with other people. He realized Trevor only said he loved him when he was high or wasted or both.

Now, Drake was seventeen, and Josh said, "I love you." Drake let himself be kissed and found the voice to muster an "I love you too." And Josh made him feel good and safe – which was nice. It was really nice. Drake still blinked in surprise when he found Josh still there. He was always there, sincere blue eyes staring back at him.

Josh kissed the side of his neck and asked if everything was alright. Drake nodded, turning around in Josh's arms – and although he still felt the guilt wedged in the center of his throat - he pressed a kiss to Josh's lips and hoped this misplaced feeling will go away soon so he could start truly loving Josh.

They say true love rises from friendship.

Drake sure hoped so.


End file.
